


The Vampire Did It!

by ChaseFan217



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Humans, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseFan217/pseuds/ChaseFan217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent the vampire has a nasty habit of falling in love with his prey, and it is for precisely this reason that him and his mentor Morgan, have to move around.... a lot. Read more for sex, blood and mayhem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know what you're thinking, this is some kinda rip on Twilight! Actually no, it isn't. This is an old story that I've been working on, on and off for the last 6?? years. I dated the damned thing actually, but I'm to lazy to check the date. I wrote it sometime in May of 2008 I think. Way before the Twilight series was popular. (I'm not gonna say out, because I have no idea when Twilight came out, and again, to lazy to check dates.) Now this was originally a short one shot, but my friends and my sisters said I needed to rite more. So I have been. This story is dedicated to Alex and Ashley, who need no further introduction than that. You guys know who you are. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

“Hi,” a boy said on one of the many corners of California. A tall, dark man looked up from where he was on the opposite side of the street. The boy looked to be about fourteen.

“He’s probably been ‘working’ since he was ten,” thought the man.

“Hey!” said the boy again, this time perky while standing right in front of the man. The man cleared his throat, “Hey,” he said in a husky voice.  
“So, what’cha lookin’ for?” the boy asked innocent-like. 

The man tilted his head back watching the cold clouds of breath come out of his mouth.

“I’m looking for,” the man hesitated, “Just one night.”  
The boy giggled as raid started to fall. 

“I charge $100 an hour, you can’t get a better price than that.”  
The man let his head tilt back down to look at the boy who was smiling, but shaking from the cold.

“Alright then,” the man declared, “Where do you want to go?”

The boy smiled politely and took the man’s hand.

“It doesn't matter, I’m game for anywhere.”

The tall man bit his bottom lip wondering if he should take him to his hotel or a different one.

The man smirked, “I think I’ll take you to a nice hotel in the Hampton's.”

The boy’s eyes widened, “A-are you sure?” the boy stuttered.

“Yeah. Come on, let’s go,” the man said with no hint of hesitation in his voice. 

When the two of them arrived in the hotel the boy was completely amazed. The man however, seemed completely unfazed. The man signed them into a room and took the key card. He nudged the boy on his shoulder to get his attention. The boy whipped around and actually noticed how the man looked in the light.

The man had black, stringy hair that touched his shoulder blades. His bangs were cut to his cheekbones. The man was pale white and that made the color of his teal eyes pop. The man’s figure was slender, and his face was thin with a nose that fit his face perfectly. The man dangled the key card beside his face.

“Come on… wait, are you hungry?” the man asked.

“No, I’m fine,” the boy replied.

The man shook his head and started walking toward the elevators. He gestured with a finger for the boy to follow. Obediently he did. As soon as they entered the room the man took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. The man ran his fingers through his hair and pushed back his bangs. The boy stood in front of the man looking at his stomach. Under the jacket he looked like nothing, but now the boy could see the outline of a six pack of abs. The boy shut his eyes and shook his head from side to side. He opened his eyes again and took off his jacket and skin tight thermal shirt.

The man grabbed the side of the boy’s face and kissed him roughly and impatiently. The boy immediately responded, kissing him back just as rough. The boy broke away for air.

“Wait, what’s your name?” the boy asked gasping.

“Why do you need to know?” the man asked barely out of breath.

“Well, I need to know what to should out while we do it,” the boy replied.

The man chuckled and started to kiss the boy again.

Through the kisses he said, “I’d rather just hear you scream or moan. It doesn't matter to me.”

The boy laughed through the kiss, “My name’s Erin.”

While Erin’s mouth was open the man shoved his icy cold tongue in. Erin had never been this rough with just a kiss. He immediately began to fight the man’s tongue with his. The man started to suck on Erin’s tongue as soon as it entered his mouth.

Erin pulled away again for air, “You’re…you’re freezing!” he exclaimed.

The man let the boy’s face go and turned off the lights.

“Yeah, I know I’m cold. Sorry.”

Erin giggled, “It doesn't matter; I can warm you up.”

The man sat down on the bed, and Erin crawled into his lap facing him.

“By all means,” the man said, “If you think you can do it…then do it.”

Erin smiled and bent his head over the man’s. As he started to kiss him, the man lay back and rolled over on top of Erin. He pinned Erin’s hands above his head with one of his hands. Kissing him deeply he started rubbing Erin’s stomach. Erin moaned into the kiss and the man shoved his other hand into his pants. The man sucked on Erin’s lower lip giving Erin just enough time to breathe a little. The man let go of Erin’s lip and started to suck on his neck.

The man unbuttoned his pants with the hand that had previously had Erin’s hands pinned. He then removed a condom from his back pocket. The man ripped the condom open with his teeth, but Erin took it away.

“No, not yet.”

The boy pushed the man off of him. The man stood up beside the bed.

“Why?” he asked with an edge to his voice.

Erin smirked and got on his knees in front of the man and grabbed his hips for leverage. Erin enclosed the tip of the man’s penis in his mouth and started to move it in the motion they were both longing for. The man groaned with pleasure, and started to pump the boy’s head faster and faster. The man finally came as Erin started to pull away. He got some on his cheek. The man pulled Erin back up to his feet and licked his cheek.

“You taste good,” Erin said.

The man smirked and took the condom away from the boy while kissing him on the neck. The boy moaned when the man hit his soft spot. The man chuckled while putting the condom on as he started to suck on that one spot.

“Found your soft spot,” he said.

The man grabbed the front of Erin’s pants, undid them, and pulled them down. Erin moaned when the man gripped his cock and started moving his hand up and down. The man left a trail of kisses as he moved toward Erin’s ear.

The man breathed huskily into Erin’s ear, “Turn around.”

The man let go of Erin’s cock so he could turn around. As soon as he did, the man took it in his hand again and started to do the same motion he was getting ready to do. The man immediately thrust into Erin. He yelped from the sudden pain, but the man did not stop.

Erin started to moan from the pleasure and was sweating. The man could tell from Erin’s moans that it was almost time. The man’s eyes turned red and his canines grew until they stuck out over his lower lip. Right during the climax the man bit down into Erin’s jugular and started sucking his blood greedily.

Erin grew light headed and fell over on the bed face down. The man licked his lips and started getting dressed. He looked at Erin who was still unconscious on the bed. He walked over to Erin, bent over, and kissed him on the cheek. He walked into the bathroom and got a razor blade.

He walked back over to the boy and sat the razor down on the bedside table. He redressed the boy and re-positioned him on the bed. He then grabbed Erin’s left wrist and cut it with the razor. The man put the razor in Erin’s right hand, and folded Erin’s arms across his stomach. The man bent over and kissed Erin lightly on the lips.

“Goodnight Erin,” he whispered.

The man got up and left the hotel. On the way out he erased the memory of the woman at the front desk so that she wouldn't remember signing him in. He put the name of Erin’s pimp instead, which he learned about hours ago, and paid for the room. After that, the man left, vanishing into the night once again.

If and when they found Erin’s body, they would suspect suicide. If they didn’t suspect suicide, then the pimp was the suspect. Either way, no one would suspect the vampire did it.


	2. Chapter 1

“Ha ha ha ha!!!”

“Shut up! It’s not funny!”

“Ha ha ha ha ha!” Aaron gasped for breath.

“Man Rikko, I knew something was wrong with you when you turned me down for the dance. Ha!”

“Aaron!!” Rikko yelled at her in Café de la Cherra. The shop wasn't that packed, but a few people turned around to look at the two.

Rikko flushed pink, “Keep it down Aaron. People are staring.”

“Oh, let ‘em stare!” Aaron said loudly, “you think they'd never seen two friends talking about their relationship problems.”

“Aaron!!”

“What? I'm just sayin’.”

“Yeah, and it’s not funny when some strange gay guy come up to you and tries to-…Never mind, I'm not saying it again.”

“So wait,” Aaron said taking a drink of her coffee, “you're not gay?”

“Yes, I'm gay!” Rikko whispered.

“Then I don't see what the problem was Rikko,” Aaron said matter-of-factly.

“I didn't even know him,” Rikko said through gritted teeth.

“So?”

“So, he wanted to,” Rikko paused, “well, you know.”

Aaron smiled, “Is this a regular nightclub that you went to or…” Aaron trailed off.

Rikko scrunched his nose a little and glared at her.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Was it the latter?” Aaron asked with pleading eyes. Rikko shook his head slightly.

“Oh man! I was hoping I could watch some guys make out,” Aaron said with a pout.

“You're disgusting,” Rikko said with a funny look on his face.

XXX

The lights were flashing rapidly to the beat of the music. Rikko sat down on one of the black leather bar stools and spun around to face the bartender.

“Hey Tito,” Rikko said with a monotone voice.

The Hispanic man smiled.

“Hola chocolate,” he said.

Rikko blushed. “Please don't call me that.”

“Oh mi amour. What’s wrong?” Tito asked with concern.

“Nothing, just get me a root beer.”

“Oh, you're so cute mi amour. Just like a child,” Tito said while walking to a mini-fridge.

He bent down and shook his butt at Rikko. Rikko rolled his eyes and looked away. Tito gave him his root beer and had to walk away to get somebody else a drink. Rikko popped the metallic lid off the glass bottle and took a sip. Tito ran back over to Rikko.

“Oh mi amour. Take cover. That man who hit on you yesterday is back.”

Rikko’s eyes got big and he looked around.

“Where am I supposed to hide?”

Tito shrugged then opened the counter and grabbed Rikko’s hand.

“Vaminos mi amour!” he said pulling him into the back rooms.

Tito opened one of the doors and threw Rikko into the room.

“Who are you?” a stranger asked.

XXX

“Uh…” Rikko blushed crimson.

The stranger had long, black hair down to the middle of his back and teal colored eyes. His bangs lay over one eye. His face was pale and thin, and he had a thin nose that fit perfectly on his face.

“Me?”

“Yes,” the man said staring at Rikko.

“Well, uh…It’s not important. I mean, I'm just going to stay in here until Tito comes back.”

“Oh?” the teal-eyed man had a surprised look on his face.

“Yeah, it’s kind of hard to explain,” Rikko said while tucking his brown, wavy bangs behind his ear.

The stranger pursed his lips for a moment as if considering something, then patted the space next to him on the loveseat.

“Please have a seat. I think it’s going to be awhile before your friend comes back.”

“Yeah, but aren't you waiting on someone?” Rikko asked in confusion.

“Yes, but while we wait we can talk. I mean, if you want to talk that is,” the man said warmly.

Rikko shrugged his shoulder and walked over to the love seat where the man was sitting. He sat down beside the man and situated himself.

“So,” the man said turning to face Rikko, “why are you in these back rooms?”

“Well, long story short. I'm hiding from this perverted guy.

“I see,” the man said while resting his head on his hand.

“So this guy is trying to get a date with you?”

“No! That guy is trying to use me as a booty call.”

The man’s cheeks tinted with a slight pink and the corners of his mouth pulled up.

“Go on. You can laugh. I know you want to,” Rikko said in defeat.

The man chuckled.

“On the contrary. I think you're rather cute when you speak like that. So forward and up front. I like that, not many people talk like that anymore.”

Rikko blushed, “Okay, so why are you back here?” he asked with a scowl on his face.

“Hmmm…how do I put this delicately?” the man said wondering out loud.

“With a smile on your face.”

The man chuckled again.

“Okay. I'm here because I am a vampire and I am waiting on my next victim.”

Rikko gave the man a funny look and said, “Okay man. Whatever you say.”

XXX

The door opened up and Rikko turned to see who it was. A young man walked through the door and studied the scene before him.

“Well Vincent, you didn't tell me you were bringing a friend.”

The man named Vincent got up and smiled.

“I think you misread the situation, mon cher. My friend Rikko was just about to leave.”

Just then Tito came running down the hall.

“Mi amour. Oh! Hola,” Tito said looking the young man up and down.

Rikko rolled his eyes.

“What is it Tito?”

“Oh yeah!” Tito said snapping out of his trance, “Mr. Pervert is gone.”

“Well, I had better be going then,” said Rikko.

Tito pouted but gave in.

“Okay fine. Anything for mi amour chocolate.”

Rikko glared at him, “I told you to not to call me that.”

Rikko turned to Vincent, “Have a nice night Mr. Vampire. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight to you too mi amour chocolate,” Vincent replied in a mocking tone.

Rikko blushed and Tito glared.

“See ya’ round,” Rikko said walking down the hall.

“But hopefully not a lot,” Tito said while giving Vincent a scowl. 

Vincent just smiled sweetly.

“Come on Tito!” Rikko yelled.

“Coming!” Tito looked at Vincent one more time and gave him the ‘I’m-watching-you’ sign.


	3. Chapter 2

“Well he sounds nice,” Aaron stated.

“Si, but he called mi amour his amour!!” Tito said glaring.

Aaron rolled her eyes and looked over at Rikko.

“So…” Aaron began, “did you like him?”

Rikko looked up from his hot chocolate.

“Yeah, I guess but the dude was totally insane! I mean, he actually thinks he’s a vampire!!”

Aaron giggled, “Well, maybe he’s into role-playing. Hey, you mentioned something about him being French right?”

“Yeah…why?” Rikko asked afraid to hear Aaron’s logic.

“Well, the French are very romantic!” she said clasping her hands together and batting her eyes.

Rikko rolled his eyes and Tito jumped back into the conversation.

“Well, he may be from France, but Rikko and I are from Spain! We are very romantic too.”

Aaron laughed, “Name one time Rikko has been romantic.”

“…”

“Uh-huh. That’s what I thought,” Aaron said with a smug look on her face.

“That’s not fair you guys. I've been romantic.”

“Really? When?” Aaron asked.

“Well, uh… there was…wait no, that didn't work out. Well…no…wai-…no no…Oh my God! I've never been romantic!”

“Yep. You got that right,” Aaron and Tito said in unison.

XXX

Night had fallen and Tito and Rikko were walking down the street together.

“I don't like him,” Tito said angrily.

“Well, I like him,” replied Rikko.

“Why do you like him? You've only met him once?”

“Because you don't like him,” Rikko stated plainly.

“That hurts mi amour. I love you!” Tito sobbed loudly.

“I. Thought. We. Had. Some. Thing. Special!”

Rikko rolled his eyes. “Shut up Tito”

“But I love you!”

“You're my cousin! That’s gross!”

“But we are familia.”

“Yeah. Which is exactly why I won't go out with you.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Yes it does.”

Tito stood behind Rikko waiting for him to open the door. As soon as he did, Tito shoved him in and locked the door behind them.

“Fine if you don't like me. That’s not going to stop me from raping you.”

“Uh-whah! Wait?! What!?”

Tito jumped on Rikko and started to try and kiss him.

“Knock it off!”

“NO!”

“Tito! I mean it. I can't believe you'd try to do this to me in my own home!”

Rikko punched Tito straight in the face and sent him flying.

“Ow! That hurt. You busted my lip!”

“So sue me!”

XXX

“Vincent! For shame! I can't believe you told a human about us!”

The blonde man grabbed Vincent’s hand and smacked it. His blue eyes turned red with rage when Vincent smiled.

“Relax Morgan. He didn't believe me anyway.”

“Yeah. But what happens if the cops ID the body and show a picture of the kid on TV? And what if your ‘love chocolate’ just so happens to be watching it? Then what? Then, I'll have to wipe this town’s memories again and move again. I don't want to move! I like it here in Long Island. It’s nice, quiet, and peaceful.”

Vincent shook his head. “You worry too much Moe.”

“Don't call me Moe, Vinnie! I have every right to worry. Remember that Erin kid in California?”

A flash of pain flashed across Vincent’s face. “Please Morgan, don’t talk about him.”

Morgan sighed. “Look, I know that you didn’t want to kill him. Be glad the council let you stalk him for as long as you did.”

“Yeah. I just hope I never see that boy again. I don't think I could face it. I mean, you have no idea how much he looked like Erin. When I first saw him I thought his ghost had come to haunt me,” Vincent said smirking a little bit.

Morgan cast his gaze down at the floor of their immense living room. Their whole house as almost as big as the Biltmore Estate and furnished with the newest modern-day furniture and other amenities.

Morgan cleared his throat.” Vincent, the best thing to do is just let sleeping dogs lie. I know it’s hard, but just forget about that boy. Forget about both of them.”

Vincent’s jaw tightened. “You know I can't do that Morgan.”

“Vincent, I know what you're thinking and they're different people. Don't try to turn the boy. You were lucky you survived when you were turned.”

“I know, and I'm thankful to you for doing it.”


	4. Chapter 3

Rikko was stacking books on a shelf when Aaron popped up out of nowhere.

“Rikko, guess what?” she whispered excitedly.

“I don't know, what?” Rikko asked in a normal voice.

“Brian proposed!” she squealed.

“Really?” Rikko asked dropping a book.

“Yeah! Look!” she said shoving her hand in his face. He took her hand and looked at it. It was a simple silver band with a tear-drop shaped diamond.

“Wow, it’s so pretty!”

“I know. It belonged to his grandmother.”

Rikko bent down and picked up the book.

“So, when is the wedding?”

“I’m not sure, but the shower is in a week. Nothing big you know. Just a few friends. I was hoping you could be an usher in the wedding.”

Rikko put the book on the cart.

“You're kidding?!?” Aaron shook her head no. “You're not kidding?!?”

Rikko sighed, “Why me?”

“Because you look good in a suit,” she said smiling.

“Very funny…Fine, I'll do it.”

“Yay! Hey, if you find Mr. Vampire you can bring him as your date.”

Rikko blushed, “No! I mean, I haven't seen him since I was at The Black Panther, and that was weeks ago.”

XXX

Vincent grabbed his black, split-tailed trench coat.

“Where are you going?” Morgan asked popping up out of nowhere.

Vincent slipped the coat on and pulled out a book from one of the pockets. He handed it to Morgan.

“A book?”

“Yep, from the library.”

“Okay…Why did you check out Dracula?” Morgan asked like he was insulted.

“Oh come on Moe,” Vincent said taking the book from him. “It’s Bram Stoker’s Dracula. It’s a classic.”

“Humph.”

Vincent placed the book back in his pocket and walked out the front door. He opened his car door and put the book in the passenger seat. He drove out of the woods and into town. Vincent pulled up to the library and parked the black SUV near the steps. He got out and proceeded to the counter with the book in hand.

The woman behind the counter smiled, “Back so soon Mr. Bledsoe?”

“Yes,” replied Vincent with a warm smile on his face.

The woman took the book and checked it back in. Vincent started to walk around the library.

XXX

“Oh my God!” Rikko said while ducking behind one of the shelves.

“What?” Aaron asked.

“That’s Mr. Vampire!”

“What? Who? Where?” Aaron asked looking all over the place.

“Right there,” Rikko said while pointing at the horror fiction section.

“Oh, the black-haired guy?”

“Yeah.”

Aaron’s eyes lit up, “Well, why don't you go over and say hello?”

“No. Besides, it doesn't matter he probably doesn't remember me anyway,” Rikko said while sitting on the floor with his back against the book shelves.

“Humph. What’s his name again?”

“Uh…I think he said it was Vincent.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Why-“

“VINCENT!” Aaron shouted.

“Shh! We're in a library. Be quiet!” Rikko said while hitting her ankle.

Vincent gave the big-boobed, brown-haired, blue-eyed woman a funny look. Just then he saw a hand hitting her ankle. He walked slowly over to the woman who looked like she was having a conversation with the floor.

“Uh, excuse me Miss-“Vince started but stopped when he saw the boy on the floor blushing like mad.

Vince smiled, “Well, hello Rikko.”

“Oh no!” was Rikko’s only reply.

“Oh would you look at the time. I got to go. Oh! My name is Aaron Birch. Soon to be Aaron Smith. You'll be at my bridal shower right?” she said while looking at Vincent.

Vincent gave her another puzzled look, “I suppose…”

“Great! Rikko will give you the direction to my house. Hey Rikko, guess what?”

“What?” Rikko mumbled through his hands covering his face.

“It’s your break time. Bye!” she waved to both of them then almost ran for the front door.

Vincent looked back down at Rikko and smiled again.

“So, you work here?”

“Uh-huh,” Rikko said while rubbing his temples, “I’m going to kill Aaron.”

Vincent chuckled, “Do you want to go for a cup of coffee? You can tell me about her and the bridal shower.”


	5. Chapter 4

Rikko took Vincent to Café de la Chera. Rikko got a hot chocolate and Vincent got an espresso.

“So, you come here often?” asked Vincent.

“Yeah, it’s pretty close to the library so I can walk here. They've got some good food too. So, I guess you're not a real vampire huh?” Rikko asked in a child-like tone,

Vincent chuckled. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, it’s three in the afternoon…”Rikko trailed off.

“Vincent’s smile disappeared and he pursed his lips.

“You don't believe I'm a vampire?”

“Well, not really…”

“Hmm…Well, I can see why you'd think that. Most vampires will burn to a crisp in sunlight.”

“They don’t?” Rikko asked.

Vincent chuckled again. “You really think that something like mere sunlight could kill a being so strong?”

Rikko sat thinking for a minute about the question.

“Well, I guess it’s kinda silly. Where are you from?”

Vincent took a sip of his espresso. “I'm from France. More specifically, Paris. Where are you from?”

So Tito was right, he is French, thought Rikko before answering.

“My mom is from here but my dad is from Spain.”

Vincent looked at Rikko. “I take it that you take after your mother…”

Rikko looked at him. “What makes you say that?”

“Well,” Vincent began, “for one thing, you have very pale skin and a feminine face.”

Rikko blushed. “Well, you're right. I do take after her.

XXX

Rikko was sitting on the right side of Aaron and was hoping Vincent would show up. It had been hours with no sign of Vincent anywhere. I gave him directions, though Rikko. Maybe he got lost or he just forgot about it. 

Just then the doorbell rang and Aaron’s sister Kasey went to the front door. Aaron was dragging Rikko into the kitchen to get some more snacks.

“Hey Aaron!” yelled Kasey, “Did you invite a guy named Vincent?” she asked.

“Yep!” she replied happily. “He’s gonna be Rikko’s boyfriend.”

“Well, Rikko might have some competition.”

“What do you mean?” he asked concerned.

“I mean, he brought a guy with him. He doesn't look half bad either,” she sighed. “I wish I could get a blonde half as cute at that guy.”

“Where are they?” Aaron asked interrupting her sister’s day dreaming.

“They're in the living room.”

Rikko picked up a big bowl of ruffled potato chips. “Oh well,” he shrugged and headed for the living room. There were a bunch of girls crowded around the two men.

“We're back!” Aaron announced in a sing-song voice. “We brought food!”

Rikko looked at the scene laid out before him.

“Animals,” he mumbled.

XXX

Vincent had pulled Rikko onto his lap to try and keep the women at bay. Rikko, needless to say, was blushing crimson.

“So,” Kasey started, “When’s Tito gonna show up?”

“I don't know,” replied Aaron. “I think he had to work the graveyard shift.”

“I don't care,” said Rikko in an angry voice. It was getting late and a bunch of the girls started to go home. Rikko tried to get up but was held in place by Vincent.

“Vincent,” Rikko whispered, “Let me up.”

Morgan was talking to Aaron and Kasey about the wedding. It seemed that Morgan was completely oblivious to Rikko talking to Vincent, but he wasn’t. He flashed Vincent a look that said you had better let him go. Vincent loosened his grip, but didn't let go.

“Vincent let go!” Rikko squeaked. “I have to use the bathroom.”

Vincent snickered and finally let go of him. Rikko wasn't even half way up the stairs to the bathroom before girls started to swarm all around Vincent. Rikko rolled his eyes and locked the bathroom door.

“Okay, so I don't really have to use the bathroom,” he said to himself. “But seriously, Vincent is smothering me with…affection?! No! No no no no no no! No way! Nuh-uh! Nope!” Rikko mentally slapped himself for even thinking it.

XXX

It had been 15 minutes and Rikko still wasn't out of the bathroom. Aaron got up and went to the bathroom. She knocked on the door.

“Rikko? You okay in there?”

In a matter of seconds the door opened and she was pulled inside. Then the door shut again.

Rikko grabbed her shoulders, “Please don't make me go back out there!”

“What? Why? Did that Vincent guy try and cop a feel?”

What? No! It’s just…well…I think he likes me.”

Aaron gave him a puzzled look. “Well don't you like him?”

“Yeah, but-“

“But nothing! I don't see the problem here. You just have first date jitters.”

Rikko shifted his eyes down to the side, “Well, I don’t know if you could call it that since this isn't a date at all.”

“Oh, don't be so silly. Vincent likes you so you don't have to worry about other girls butting in.”

“Okay,” Rikko said with a slight blush on his face.

“Oh, by the way, Tito’s here.”

“What?!”


	6. Chapter 5

Rikko practically ran down the stairs with Aaron behind him.

“What is it?” Aaron asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

“Tito and Vincent don’t get along at all!” Rikko whispered in reply.

When they got down the stairs Tito and Vincent were giving each other death glares. Tito was sitting on the other side of the room in a Lazy Boy recliner across from the grey couch Vincent was sitting on, They were so busy glaring at one another they didn't even notice that Rikko until he walked over with Aaron to sit beside Kasey.

“Hola, mi amour,” Tito said all but running over to Rikko.

Rikko held up his fist and punched him right in the face. Tito was sent flying halfway across the room.

“Buenos noches,” was his reply.

Morgan’s eyes got big and he leaned over toward Vincent who was trying horribly to stifle his laughter.

“Strong, little thing isn't he?” 

Vincent only laughed in reply.

Aaron smirked, “You still alive Tito?”

“Ugghhh…”

“Humph, serves you right,” Kasey began, “He should know he can't just go around glomping people willy nilly.

“He shouldn't try to rape them either,” Rikko muttered.

“Oh you idiot, you tried that again?!” Kasey asked irritated.

“I can't help it. He’s just so alluring.”

“Touch me again and I'll show you alluring,” Rikko replied through gritted teeth.

XXX

“Yeah, I know where it’s at,” Rikko replied to the old woman behind the circulation desk.

“Well, can you give it to her dear?” she asked.

“Sure,” Rikko said looking at the young, blonde woman, “follow me please.”

He took her to the section where the book was. Rikko reached up and grabbed the one she was looking for.

“There you go, New Moon.”

“Thanks,” she said taking the book from him. “My favorite character is Edward. Do you have a favorite character?”

“Hmm… not really. I prefer the classic vampire novels.”

“Oh, so you think the Twilight Saga is lame?”

“Well, I don’t know if you want to be that black and white about it.”

The girl giggled, “You don't have to be polite; my boyfriend hates it too. He says Edward is gay.”

Rikko laughed. If she only knew she was talking to a gay man.

“Well, see you later,” the girl said with a bright smile.

She walked away with a spring in her step. Rikko shook his head and turned around. Vincent was looking at a book and Morgan was leaning up against the bookshelf nearby. He looked completely miserable. Rikko went to turn away but Vincent noticed him.

“Hey Rikko.”

Rikko grimaced and turned around, “H-hey Vincent. What are you up to?”

“He’s looking for a vampire book,” Morgan stated clearly irritated.

“Yeah, can you recommend any?” Vincent asked warmly.

“Umm…well, Vampire Kisses is a really good series.”

Morgan scrunched his face in displeasure.

“But almost everybody is into the Twilight Saga,” Rikko said using air quotes.

Vincent smirked, “So I take it that you don't like this Twilight Saga?”

“Nope.”

XXX

“Aaron, I don't want to go on another date with him!”

“Why not? I thought you liked him?” Aaron whined.

“I do, but I don't want to come off as desperate,” Rikko replied with a hushed tone.

“But I thought you were desperate.”

“Haha, not funny. No, I really mean it. What if the thinks I'm clingy?”

“You're not clingy. You're the least clingy person I know. Now, Mr. Vampire is clingy.”

“What?! No he isn’t!”

“Don’t think I don’t remember my own bridal shower.”

“Huh…?” Rikko gave her a funny look.

“I mean, he wouldn't let go of you at my shower.”

“And that makes him clingy because…?”

“He was hanging all over you like a cheap suit. I can only imagine how your first date with him here at Café de la Chera went.”

“It went fine!” Rikko ensured her.

“Well Rikko, if he’s not the clingy type then he’s the over protective type.”

“No, he’s not. I don't even know why I come to you for dating advice in the first place.”

“Because I'm the one getting married!” Aaron said with a glare.

“Oh yeah.”


	7. Chapter 6

“Vincent, you're doing it again,” Morgan said irritated.

“Doing What?” Vincent asked innocently.

“You're getting too involved with this human. Either you kill him or you never see him again.”

Vincent gritted his teeth.

“Don't make me to that again.

“I’m sorry Vincent, but even our friends are getting worried about you.”

“Well they shouldn’t!” Vincent snapped. “They have no say in the matter. This is my life and not theirs. And I will do as I damn well please!”

“Vincent!”

“What?! What do they care? They aren't even our friends.”

“You're right Vincent, but they are like us and they're your elders. They speak from experience. They know what they're talking about.”

“But they don’t know me!”

“No, but I know you, and next month I'll be a member of the Council of Elders.”

“And then you'll start quoting the rule book at me 24/7.”

“Vincent, I swear you act just like a child.”

“Because I am a child compared to you!” Vincent yelled and stormed out of the mansion.

XXX

It was finally a cool night with a beautiful pale, full moon. Its bluish-white rays poured down on the walking trail. A man that looked to be in his late twenties, jogged at a good steady pace. He stopped in front of a brown wooden bench to catch his breath. He heard a rustle coming from the woods at least twelve yards away. It’s just a raccoon, thought the man. I’m not used to running this late at night. The man heard the rustle again only this time closer and louder.

“Who-,” the man began but was cut short when he felt an icy cold hand wrap around his throat. The person drug the man to the parked car nearby. The man dug his nails into the hand trying to loosen the grip but it was no use. The man tried to scream but nothing came out. He was thrown into the back seat of his own car. The other man pounced on top of him.

“Don't make a sound,” the man hissed in his ear, “or I'll kill you right now.”

He loosened his grip on the other man’s throat. The man’s lungs burned as he gasped for air.

“What do you want?” he asked in a whimper.

“Nothing you can give me.”

“Wha-“ 

Suddenly the man felt a moist warmth on his neck. It actually felt good except for the pinch at the beginning. The man bit his bottom lip. His eyes rolled back and his eyelids fluttered closed. Then there was nothing but darkness.

XXX

Rikko sighed and looked at his reflection in his hot chocolate. Aaron chewed her bottom lip, and Kasey was watching The Grudge 2 in the living room.

“Well, do you know where he is?” she asked with concern.

“No! I haven't seen Tito or Vincent in a week. With my luck they might have ended up killing each other,” Rikko groaned.

“Aaron!!” Kasey yelled.

“What!?” Aaron asked running into the living room with Rikko behind her.

“We interrupt this movie for breaking news,” a news reporter began. “The body of Tito Cortez was found this morning in his car. The police are saying that he committed suicide.”

The news anchor’s voice was cut off by the television remote in Aaron’s hand. Kasey and Aaron looked at Rikko. The color was completely drained from his face and his eyes began to swell with tears. Rikko fell to his knees and began to cry uncontrollably. Kasey and Aaron ran to him and tried to console him.

“Oh my God, why?” Rikko sobbed. “Why would that idiot kill himself?” That stupid jackass.”

XXX

Morgan turned off the television and went up the stairs. He turned to the third door on the left and opened it. Vincent was laying soundly asleep on his black and red queen-sized canopy bed. The sheets were black satin and the throw pillows had black applique set against the red silk background with gold stitching. Vincent’s black hair contrasted with the red comforter while the black blanket was kicked to the foot of the bed. Morgan shook his head and walked over to the bed and pulled back the canopy veil.

“Wake up!” Morgan yelled loudly. 

Vincent sat up with his eyes half opened.

“What? What? What?” Vincent asked with sleep slurring his speech.

“You know damn well what, you idiot!”

“No I don’t,” Vincent replied fully awake.

“Well then, let me tell you,” Morgan began, “That guy you killed a week ago, where did you find him?”

Vincent blinked, “I found him on the walking trail. Why?”

“You idiot, you killed Tito!”

Vincent’s eyes widened and he ran into the master bath. Morgan followed behind him angrier than ever. Vincent only fueled his fire when Morgan found him leaning over the toilet seat vomiting his guts up. Morgan glared as he watched Vincent run over to the sink and start to brush his teeth frantically.

“You really are an idiot,” Morgan said as he left the room.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there's a sequel... But you'll have to wait! ^w^

Vincent sat on the edge of his bed cradling his head in his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

“I have to tell him,” he finally admitted to himself.

He got up off his bed and slipped downstairs. 

“Thank God Morgan is out,” he thought to himself.

He got his keys and jacket and went out the front door. After about an hour he found Rikko’s house by smell alone. Vincent knocked on the front door but nobody was home. Not knowing where Rikko was he decided to go and ask Aaron. It was nine o'clock when he knocked on Aaron’s front door. Kasey opened it a crack and peered out from behind.

“Oh, Kasey,” Vincent said kneeling down to eye level with her, “I needed to talk to Aaron.”

“Can't,” she replied. “She’s busy trying to stop Rikko from crying.”

“Well, I- wait, Rikko’s in there?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I need to talk to him,” Vincent pleaded.

Kasey blinked, “I thought you needed to talk to Aaron.”

Vincent gave him a stern look and she opened the door all the way.

“Aaron!” Kasey screamed, “Vincent’s here!”

Aaron came running down the stairs.

“Be quiet you little idiot! Rikko just fell asleep!”

Aaron looked at Vincent and gave him an ‘I'm sorry’ look.

“You'll have to come back some other time, Vincent.

“Please just let me talk to him really quick. It won't take very long,” he pleaded.

Aaron bit her bottom lip and folded her arms in front of her chest. Then she nodded okay.

XXX

Aaron took him upstairs to the second door on the right and then stopped and turned around to face him.

“No more than five minutes,” she whispered holding up five fingers, “Okay?”

Vincent nodded yes. Aaron turned around and opened the door. She walked in quietly and motioned for Vincent to follow her. Aaron sat down on the edge of the bed and shook Rikko slightly.

“Rikko honey, wake up. Vincent is here to see you.”

Rikko rolled over to look at Aaron. His eyes were glazed over and they were swollen and red with dry tear trails still visible.

“I don't want to talk to anyone right now Aaron.”

“Sorry,” Vincent began, “But I’m already here and it’s very important that I speak with you.”

“Rikko looked lazily over to where Vincent stood.

“Even in this dark room he looks gorgeous,” Rikko thought to himself. Then he noticed that Vincent looked paler than usual and that the warm smile that always seemed to caress his face was completely gone. Instead it was replaced with a grim, serious look. Rikko chewed his bottom lip, then started to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“What is it?” he asked with concern.

Vincent glanced over at the back of Aaron’s head and Rikko’s eyes followed.

“Aaron?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you leave the room for a sec?” he asked giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Aaron gave a sympathetic look, nodded, and then she left the room. Rikko reached over to cut the bedside lamp on but Vincent grabbed his hand. The only light that illuminated the room was the blue street light across the road.

“Please,” Vincent began, “Don’t turn the light on. I'll be leaving soon.”

“What’s wrong?” Rikko asked afraid to head the answer. He could hear Vincent inhale deeply and let out a shaky exhale.

“What’s wrong with him?” Rikko thought to himself. “He’s even colder than usual. He’s scaring me.”

“Please, don't be scared,” Vincent said as if reading his thoughts.

“Vincent, just tell me what’s wrong,” Rikko said squeezing Vincent’s hand.

Vincent sat down in front of Rikko and put his forehead against Rikko’s.

“Please don't hate me,” Vincent said. “I know you're going to, but please don’t. Don't hate me.”

Rikko could feel the heat of Vincent’s breath and he could see the glistening tears roll down his face. Rikko took a deep breath and tried to smile.

“Vincent,” he said grabbing the other man’s face with both hands. “I could never hate you. I love you.”

Rikko could see the pain run across Vincent’s face. The tears got worse. Rikko was so shocked that he began to cry too.

“Please Vincent, just tell me what’s wrong!” Rikko begged gasping through his tears.

Vincent became completely stiff and more serious than ever. He looked through his teary eyes directly into Rikko’s and whispered, “I killed Tito.”

XXX

Rikko looked completely confused and looked for any sign of a lie in Vincent’s eyes. To his dismay there were none.

“H-how?”

Vincent put a hand over Rikko’s mouth and then flashed his canines. Rikko watched horrified as he witnessed the teeth extend. Before Rikko could do anything Vincent had already bitten his neck. Rikko gasped in horror and tried to push Vincent away. He started to pull Vincent’s hair and scratch at his hands but nothing worked. Then without thinking he bit down on Vincent’s hand as hard as he could. Vincent immediately pulled his hand away.

“Help!” Rikko screamed hoarsely. “Help! Somebody help me! Aar-“

Aaron and Kasey looked at one another.

“You stay here!” Aaron said running up the stairs. Not even thirty seconds later Kasey heard Aaron screaming.

“Sis!?” Kasey yelled. “Sissy!?” Kasey ran up the stairs to the source of all the screams. She opened the door and Vincent was standing over Aaron’s lifeless body.

“Sissy!” Kasey ran over to Aaron. “Sissy wake up!” she screamed shaking her, but there was no response.

Vincent went downstairs and into the kitchen. He got a butcher knife out of the drawer. He was back upstairs in a flash. He covered Kasey’s mouth with the hand that Rikko hadn’t bitten. He put the blade directly on top of Kasey’s heart and with one quick thrust Kasey was dead along with her sister. He lay her gently on the floor next to Aaron. He stabbed Aaron five times in the chest and twice in the stomach. He slowly stood up covered in their blood and turned to face Rikko.

He was backed up against the headboard of the bed holding his knees to his chest and crying like an uncontrollable child. Vincent slowly walked over to him and sat down inches away from Rikko. He was completely horrified. The person in front of him wasn't the Vincent he knew. This Vincent had hands drenched in blood and splatters of the crimson liquid on his shirt and face. Blood trailed down from his mouth and the tears were trying to wash the blood away.

“He looks like a serial killer,” Rikko thought to himself.

He saw something now on Vincent’s face. His eyes looked desolate with no hint of emotion anywhere. The look on his face was blank and numb. This Vincent looked completely inhuman. He reminded Rikko of a statue.

Vincent sighed, “I'm so sorry,” he whispered. “For everything.”

Rikko felt something in his chest. It wasn't a pain, it was sort of numb. He felt cold and tired, but at the same time he felt a weight lift off him. Everything grew dark and quiet. The last thing he heard was Vincent’s voice in a hushed…

“I love you too.”

XXX

Morgan went upstairs to Vincent’s room and opened the door. He sighed because he hadn't seen him like this since Erin. Vincent was watching television. The reporter was talking about the murders of Aaron Berch, her sister Kasey, and their friend Rikko.

“The police have reason to believe that this was a hate crime.”

Morgan went to the television and turned it off. He turned around and looked at Vincent. He sighed.

“They're wrong you know. It wasn't an act of hate…It was an act of love.”

Vincent scoffed, “Love…love must hate me.”

“What?!” Morgan asked. “Love hates you? I love you Vincent. That’s why I gave you this new life. I couldn't stand to see you suffer from that horrible disease. That’s why I made you, so how could love hate you?”

“I don't know,” replied Vincent in a monotone voice, “it just does. It seems like no matter where I go or who I meet, I bring them nothing but pain and death.”

“That’s it!” Morgan yelled. “We're moving... AGAIN!”

Vincent gave him a funny look, “To where?”

“We're moving because I can't stand to see you drown in self-pity,” Morgan continued to ramble on.

“Okay, but where are we moving to?” Vincent asked again.

“Well, there’s going to be a council meeting I France so…Paris. Temporarily, of course,” Morgan stated.

“What the hell? When did the council plan a meeting? More importantly, what’s it about?” Vincent asked confused.

“You and me of course.”

“What? I understand me, but you?! What did you do?”

“Nothing, it’s just a coming of age ceremony for me,” Morgan stated matter-of-factly.

“Uh-huh, and what about me?”

“What do you think?”

Vincent shook his head and decided to ignore him. Instead he thought about what awaited them in France and how much trouble he was in with the council this time. Vincent shuddered, and Morgan patted him on the shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This was back when I first started writing and I did A LOT of dialogue. I mean, A LOT! You can also tell that I started to get depressed around this time, and sadly, I am still struggling with depression. These characters are a reflection on myself as a person, and each one of them represents part of my personality. Please be kind to my children!


End file.
